


Hide And Seek For There Are Tears In Your Eyes

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crying, M/M, Shitty opinions, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobles are fucking annoying pricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek For There Are Tears In Your Eyes

‘Weakest’ was a term many of the nobles liked to use to describe Ray. He hadn’t been born royal, his father had overthrown the then current king of the Kingdom of Roses, which put him in the line of succession. He had no army, having dismantled it after the war was over. Ray’s kingdom was the smallest and least protected of the five, and they ‘didn’t make anything of necessary value’ according to the nobles.

The words against his kingdom cut deep in Ray and often, after having to be in the throne room for hours, one could find the King of the People crying someplace where his boyfriends would hopefully not think to look.

When they did find Ray, he’d always be the same. Curled in on himself, sobbing quietly, but shaking with each sob. Tears would be pouring down his face in an uncontrollable manner, and whoever found him would have to carry him to get him to move at all. Ryan was usually that person, the ‘Mad King’ carrying him to their private bedchambers and trying to get Ray to tell him what had caused this.

As it never happened directly after hearing the comments, but after a long buildup of the words pressing at Ray, so it never managed to click with anyone what had caused it. Ray never told anyone either, forcing himself to let his problems bother him and him only, no matter how much Ryan demanded to know, or Geoff, or Jack, or Gavin, or Michael.

Ray was currently curled up in a cabinet in the stables, hiding from his husbands as he struggled to stop crying. The most recent comments reverberated in his head, even as he tried to keep them out and cover his mouth because he heard someone shuffling around outside.

‘What does he even do for this kingdom?’

‘We should get rid of his kingdom. The completely undefended border is a weak spot. Remove his crown and merge it with anyone else.’

‘He is the weakest king. I’m sure we could behead him and no one would even bat an eyelash.’

The word weak kept popping back up and without meaning for it to happen, Ray let out a loud sob. That led to Jack opening up the cabinet and picking up the emotional Lad, kissing his forehead.

Ray seemed to be affected worse than usual, due to the nobles thinking there might be a war coming. Recent, the preparedness of his kingdom for war had come into question and there had been rumors spread about the castle about Ray being a spy, or wanting the throne of five kingdoms. Those were the rumors Ray despise and refused to allow to get to him, for once, because he would never do that to his husbands.

He wasn’t even aware that he had been carried to the bedroom until he felt the familiarity of the large plush bed that took up most of the space in the room. He was pulled into Jack lap after the other sat down and immediately turned his attention back to Ray. Along the way, Jack had ignored the things he heard nobles saying about the crying king, having heard it plenty of times before. Ray was prone to emotional breaks every now and again and the boys had learned to ignore the nobles or else they’d punch their lights out. Had they’d known the nobles were the cause, however, ignoring would not be what they would be doing.

Ray rubbed at his eyes; he always hated that he’d continue crying even after somebody found him, always found it embarrassing to cry in front of someone. Jack pressed a kiss to Ray’s temple, wrapping himself around the man in an attempt to console him.

“Will you tell me what happened to cause this? Please?” Jack asked. It was a common question during these moments, the boys just wanted to help Ray. But Ray’s answer was always the same, a shake of the head against the shoulder.

That much hadn’t changed this time, but Jack noticed that Ray had started to calm down, giving him a gentle kiss and carding his hand through Ray’s extremely soft hair. Ray had buried his face in his arms now, taking shuddery breaths and he stopped the tears, finally.

Geoff burst into the room, smiling at Ray, but looking beyond annoyed. Jack glanced up questioningly but Geoff mouthed to him that he’d explain later. “Hey, Ray, feeling better, babe?” Geoff asked, smiling at how Ray had his head resting on Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I gotta stop being such a crybaby, huh?” Ray said rather shakily, trying to chuckle but he hadn’t recovered to that point yet so Jack just tucked him closer and kissed his forehead.

“Maybe just stop with the impromptu games of ‘Find me’,” Geoff chuckled. The oldest king clearly had something on his mind, and Jack kissed his cheek, bringing a brief smile to Geoff’s lips.

That smile was interrupt by the sound of screaming directly outside the door, followed by the sound of Michael yelling, followed by Ryan yelling, Followed by more screaming, which led to a very loud ‘Gavin noise’ before Michael and Ryan both stormed into the room and Gavin followed after with a sheepish smile.

“The fucking nobles have been tearing at my nerves all fucking day about this ‘oncoming war’ bullshit. There is no fucking oncoming war, damn it. Also, apparently, punching a noble in the face is frowned upon,” Michael grumbled, collapsing on the bed without any heed for whatever had been happening prior. Ray frowned at the mention of nobles and war in the same sentence.

Geoff looked like a headache was now turning into a migraine when Ryan spoke up. “They keep trying to start shit. Yesterday they were talking about me putting an army up. The ass kicking has been coming for a while,” Ryan said, heel of his hands pressed into his temples and pulling up. “I don’t think they understand what ‘Marriage’ and ‘Till death do us part’ means.” Ryan chuckled slightly. Gavin was still stood in the center of the room, chewing on his lip.

“So, uh, now might be a really bad time to actually mention this, but Michael broke the noble’s nose,” Gavin said as gently as possible. Geoff groaned and rubbed his eyes, knowing that now he was going to have to play ‘pity party’ if he didn’t want all the nobles to leave. Again.

“Hey, he fucking deserved it!” Michael yelled angrily, looking up from where his face was planted on the bed.

“Michael!” Jack growled. Both he and Geoff understood that pissing off the nobles was a big ass no but none of their other husbands really got that. It was honestly getting rather annoying every time Jack and Geoff had to patch things up.

Ray had moved from Jack’s lap to just lay directly on the bed and listen to his husbands bicker. He had a smile on his face, because it was kind of cute, if slightly nerve-riding. They kind of overruled each other.

“Nobles are fucking annoying pricks!”

“It doesn’t mean you punch them!”

“Yes the fuck it does!”

Geoff sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. “Why exactly did you punch the guy?”

“The prick was insulting Ray’s kingdom and talking about how if there was a war Ray’d be the one who gets levelled,” Michael grumbled, sitting up on his elbows. The way all of them were arranged in the room, you’d think they were teenage girls at a sleepover discussing boys instead of kings discussing the goings on around their castle.

Ray tensed up when Michael mentioned him, shutting his eyes as a silence settled in the room. Jack glanced down to see Ray and frowned, elbowing Geoff gently to garner his attention away from the argument. Geoff glanced over and kind of stopped.

“You okay, Ray?” Geoff asked kindly, scratching at his scruff.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look ‘fine’,” Michael said, sitting up from where he was on the bed. Ray sighed, rolled over onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms.

“Well I am,” Ray said, trying his best to sound tired. He did not want to talk about this at the moment, because they had bigger problems, like dealing with the nobles who thought they knew more than them.

There was a shared frown throughout the room because everyone realized they had just discovered what had caused Ray to be upset. They never realized that the nobles talking about him in such a negative light was what had been getting to him; they had their theories but never had anything to go on.

They all went to bed that night cuddled around Ray, Ray smiling like a lovesick puppy at the attention. However, the next day started off badly. All of the nobles had decided to gang up on Ray with their rumors, and every time one of the boys heard one, they’d crinkle up their faces or glare.

Ryan and Ray had been walking together in the hallway after a ‘nap’ in the stables when they heard a noble behind them talking about how Ray had no defenses, and, watching Ray tense up at that had pissed off Ryan to the point that the Mad King turned on his heel to face that noble and punched him right in the face.

This went on for a month until the nobles got the message, ‘Keep your shitty opinions about King Ray to yourself’.


End file.
